Busted
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Tsuna's secrets out, how will they react, I put some kyoko x tsuna... Final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secret's out

Tsuna went to school every day since the last battle with Byakuran, because he knew that anytime his grandfather, Vongola IX will com or send a letter about the inheritance ceremony. Many of his classmates noticed his noticeable changes.

"There's something weird going on with Dame- Tsuna", Mochida said, one of Tsuna's classmate who he beat to crap.

"Yeah, like he is there but not at the same time" Kaoru said, subordinate of Mochida Crap.

"Why not spy on him today?" Mochida ask his friend and nodded in agreement and concluded that they will spy on our hero.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tsuna walk home in ease, he went to Lambo's kindergarten when a bird landed on his shoulder holding a note with an emblem, Tsuna said good bye to the bird and it left. The letter said:

Dear Vongola Decimo,

We would like to inform you that the inheritance ceremony is in two days time so we hope, when you receive this message you are readying yourself.

Vongola Nono

P.S.: You will stay here in Italy for 2 weeks.

Tsuna gripped the paper and went home not realizing someone is spying on him. When he came home his guardians were there in line up. Then Tsuna said in full authority:

"Everyone, I need you to pack your stuff tonight, and remember, no one, I mean NO ONE should know about the inheritance ceremony."

"Yes, Vongola Decimo!"

The spies (Mochida, Kaoru) couldn't believe what they heard, Dame- Tsuna, a MAFIA BOSS...

The Next day:

"Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, Onii-san, Yamamoto, come with me to the principal's office", Tsuna Ordered

Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, and Gokudera nodded, Mochida followed them, and they reached the office:

"Mr. Principal, I would like to file an official leave from school for 2 weeks." Tsuna said.

"Why, Sawada-san?" The Principal asked

"My grandfather told me by letter to come to Italy in 2- day's time. The details are personal." Tsuna explained.

"Who is your grandfather? We never heard about you having an outside relative."

"Timoteo de Vongola IX"

"Hmmm"

"My father also noted me"

FLASHBACK

Another bird landed on Tsuna's arm and a letter as there with the CEDEF emblem. Tsuna read the letter:

Dear Tsuna,

Nono already noted you, he's fast, anyway a private jet will fetch you in school in 2 days so ready your bags

` You're Dad,

SAWADA IEMITSU

P.S.: This ceremony is very confidential

END OF FLASHBACK

Tsuna showed the letter so he allowed him but Tsuna:

"I also ask permission regarding this also with _them_" Tsuna referring his guardians.

"Why" Principal asked.

"My Grandfather also invited them."

"Fine, just give me the letter to validate."

"Here"

He scanned the letter:

"Are you called 'Vongola Decimo'?"

"Yes, I 'am the heir of my grandfather's company, an inheritance ceremony must take place in my ancestral home with _them_."

"O-okay"

Tsuna and the others bowed and left the room, Mochida was left dumbfounded.

The next day, Tsuna and the others arrived with a knapsack (Tsuna already have his clothes in Italy). Tsuna came in the classroom and his classmates stared at him, Tsuna just went to his desk and sit. Mochida approached him:

"Dame-Tsuna"

"What is it?"

"Are you in the Mafia?"

"Who told you that joke?"

"I followed you yesterday."

"Yeah, I know, I felt your presence"

"What?"

"You wanted to know?"

"Yes"

"It is either walk away now and pretends you never heard it or hear it and live in danger all your life."

"I want to know"

"Very well"

(Time Skip Explaining)

"There you have it, the suggestion is still the same."

No one believe what they heard a Dame-Student, an heir of whole Mafia and it's the strongest one of all. Tsuna picked up his pocket watch with a Vongola emblem and looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Lambo was already fetched by Mukuro who was fetched by Dino. Then Tsuna asked Gokudera to fetch Ryohei and go straight to the rooftop. Tsuna and Yamamoto exited the classroom and stumbled on Nezu-Sensei and ask:

"Where are you going, Sawada?"

"Italy"

"You're kidding"

"I don't kid, let's go Yamamoto"

"Sure!"

Tsuna Left the classroom and Nezu felt like cursing, while Tsuna and Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and the other guardians arrived at the rooftop.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Japan

All Tsuna's classmates followed them on the rooftop. When they arrived Tsuna was in His Hyper Dying Will Mode. His eyes turned from brown to orange and have an orange lion cub. Nezu was in front when a helicopter with the Vongola emblem appeared.

"Vongola Decimo" Ganauche greeted.

"It's been a while, Ganauche-kun" Tsuna greeted in reply.

"Is this your guardians?"Ganauche asked.

"Yes, (introducing one by one)"

"Who is this person?" Nezu interrupted.

"This is none of your business." Tsuna said coldly.

Nezu was shocked by Tsuna's odd character, and then Tsuna and his guardians went to the helicopter and it flew away.

1 day passed, Nezu cannot believe his eyes when he remembered the odd character Sawada, he was sure that is freaking weird.

Meanwhile in Italy:

"I hereby pass the inheritance to Sawada Tsunayoshi as Vongola Decimo, Great-great-great grandson of Vongola Primo, now that the Vongola has been given to the rightful successors, we will give them our blessings" Nono announced.

One by one Nono's guardians put their index fingers on each successor and it light, a light of pure flames.

"You are now officially..." Nono paused, "VONGOLA DECIMO, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI" He announced loudly.

"Thank you" Tsuna replied.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return

The 2 weeks in Italy ended; Tsuna and his family got inside the same helicopter and flew to Japan. Tsuna was in his expensive suit with white dress shirt, black neck tie, and black cape with the Vongola emblem. Gokudera has the same suit but with red dress shirt and black tie without a cape. Yamamoto has the same suit with Gokudera but with blue dress shirt. Ryohei was in same suit but with yellow dress shirt. Mukuro has the same suit but with indigo dress shirt, Chrome in an office female suit with indigo coloured blouse and Hibari with a suit but with a purple dress shirt, and Lambo, just being Lambo

When they arrived in Namimori it was 5 in the morning of Monday, they got out of the helicopter and waved goodbye and all of them went to Tsuna's house. Tsuna opened the door with his keys. They went inside to the living room quietly so no one will wake up, they had a short meeting and went home for rest but Tsuna have another plan: GOING TO SCHOOL.

When he reached Namimori Middle School, all of his guardians were there waiting for him. They walked in the classroom before Nezu-sensei. The students stared in their direction when... SLAM!

"Ohayo, sensei" the students greeted, Tsuna sat down quietly when Nezu begun annoying Tsuna:

"So you returned Dame- Tsuna." He started

"What about it?" Tsuna replied a question

"Are you prepared for the test" Nezu said sarcastically

"Are you making me laugh?" Nezu was shocked by his tone of voice, "I already know there is a test before you showed up."

"Acting cool aren't we, Sawada?"

"No, I developed this attitude, thank you for noticing" Tsuna said coldly

Then Tsuna Put his mittens on and drank 2 Hyper Dying will Pills went to his Hyper Dying Will Mode. His eyes changed his mittens turned into x gloves version Vongola ring and a flame appeared on his forehead. The guardians were alert at the time.

"What are you doing?" Nezu said in scared mode

"Cleaning up thugs" Tsuna jump out by using the window and many was shocked what they see: HE WAS FLYING!

Tsuna used his flame flying around and then he stopped and said "Operation X" then Tsuna pointed his left X glove at the sky while his right on the ground, he burst his soft flame at the sky then after a short while he said "X Burner", and his hard flames burst on the ground burning 2 spies. Tsuna landed on the ground ang brought the spies to the infirmary and then went back to the classroom with quietness.

"What did you do?" Nezu asked

"Attacking my enemies who attacking me?" Tsuna replied

"Why do they attack you?"

"Don't barge in, in my business" Tsuna replied

Gokudera was laughing the whole scene while Yamamoto smirking and the class was dumbfounded, the Hibari came

"Hey, omnivore! Make sure to clean up the mess." He said with obvious irritation

"I will call the cleaners, don't worry about it."

"Hn..." and he left.

Tsuna pulled his "special" cell phone made by Gianini and called his workers. Tsuna ended the call, after 2 minutes, a car arrived at the gate and started cleaning up Tsuna's mess, and some went to the infirmary to arrest the spies and left.

"Well, there you have it, shows over." Tsuna said mockingly

"Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dokuro, office, NOW!"

Tsuna was smirking when Nezu called them (a very sadistic one). They went to the Principal's office:

"Principal, these students act dangerously and went wayward." Nezu complaint

"I already know the situation Nezu- sensei." Turning to Tsuna, "Sawada-san, I would like to thank you for the donation last week. I 'am very grateful"

"I'm just doing my ancestor's will"

"What?" Nezu cried

"I'm very grateful to this school so I'm being appreciative; I gave some money I inherited"

(Tsuna's phone rang)

"10th, your phone is ringing"

(He Answered it was Brownie)

"What is it Brownie- Kun?"

"An enemy attacked, they will me coming there in Namimori"

"What?! Okay I will just have to9 deal with it" the call ended

"What is it Tsuna?"

"Enemy, coming here"

"What are we going to do 10th?"

"Deal with them" Tsuna said with a smirk and went to Hyper Dying will mode, and then turning his attention to the principal, "Principal, I'm sorry but we have to continue this conversation some other time."

"What are you...?" Tsuna cut Nezu off by saying, "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" he turned to his guardians present and said, "Let's go!"

Tsuna asked Gokudera to fetch Ryohei while he asked Chrome to fetch Lambo and Mukuro. Yamamoto, Hibari and Tsuna went in position at the gates Tsuna activated his hyper intuition and his lion cub.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma: Modo Defensa: Matello Di Vongola Primo"

"Kojiro, Cambio Forma: Asari Ugetsu's 4 uneven swords"

"Roll, Cambio Forma: Alaude's Handcuffs"

Then the others arrived:

"Uri, Cambio Forma: G's Archery"

"Mukuro, Cambio Forma: Daemon's Devil Lens"

"Beef Bowl, Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield"

"Garyuu, Cambio Forma: Knuckle's Maximum Beat"

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

**Many occs, Katekyo hitman reborn belongs to Amano Akira**

Chapter 4: Enemy Ambush, Tsuna's Identity Confirms

The Elizardo Famiglia attacked but surprised there were 8 people waiting for them, Elizardo Maximo said,

"Ah! Vongola Decimo, so you decided to show up?" Maximo greeted

"(Laugh) who do you think you're dealing with?"

"The weakest boss in the Mafia history? (Laughs)"

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"(Laughing stopped) you bastard!"

"Oh?! Angry are we? (Smirk)"

Maximo attacked Tsuna; Tsuna dodged each attack gracefully then,

"Operation X", He pointed his left at his back and fired soft flames while his contacts calculating his soft flames density volts he point his right on Maximo, then "X Burner!"

"ARRRGGGGHHH!"

Meanwhile:

"Oh my GOODNESS! Is that Sawada?" Nezu said in awe.

"Can't believe it!" Mochida said as well.

"Tsu-kun?!" Kyoko called.

"So this is what Sawada do all those months ago. And also your brother Kyoko, no wonder they have bruises." Hana said in conclusion of experiments tone.

"So what the Principal said is true?!" Nezu said,

"I'm frightened by Sawada now" Mochida conclude

"You know..." Drawing everyone's attention, "Tsu-kun really grew, he even told me about this very calmly and he even risk his life to save me before and now, no one should say negative things about him, even he didn't fully knew me and my brother he consider as his family." Kyoko explained.

Then Tsuna Sneaked to the conversation, "Are you making Kyoko cry?" then Kyoko hugged him, "welcome back, Tsu- kun" Tsuna nodded, and they broke away, "By the way those thugs really pissed me off" Tsuna said angrily, "(giggles) your really strong Tsu- kun, no, Vongola Decimo-san " Kyoko Said

"Hee?! People really started to annoy me."

"What the...?" Nezu saying something but Hibari barge in:

"Hey omnivore! Compensation and Statement of accounts paperwork."

"Another pile?"

"No, just one big folder with 2,000 pages for you and 500,000 yen payment bills"

"I had my worst nightmare when you became my external advisor (sigh)"

"That is how it's going to be or KAMIKOROSU"

"SAWADA/ DAME- TSUNA, EXPLAIN" The classmates said all at once

"Are? More fun is it? (Smirk)"

A bird came and landed on Tsuna's Shoulder with a embalmed letter

"Oh no! Another Note" Tsuna took the letter and the bird left he read the contents.

"Oh no! Not Again"

The note says:

Dear Vongola Decimo,

Another meeting with the allied boss will be next week; you will fly to Italy by then and stay another week to finish you appointments. Bring your guardians as well (Hibari is very well need) and also your girlfriend (Kyoko)

Vongola Nono

P.S.: Kyoko need to attend all the meetings if she is willing to stay with you.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kyoko's Decision, Tsuna's World

Tsuna was shocked by what the letter said, he called Kyoko, and then invite her to come to his house.

"Are? Tsu- kun, you brought Kyoko for a visit go in dinner's ready in a jiffy" Nana (Tsuna's Mom) said, Tsuna went in with Kyoko in his hand and brought her to his room and talked:

"Kyoko, I know this may sound crazy, but Grandpa invited you for next week with me meeting the allied bosses, but I don't want to put you in danger." Tsuna said worriedly. "It's okay, Tsu- kun, besides I already knew this would happen when I confessed to you." Kyoko comforting the worried Tsuna.

FLASHBACK:

TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE

(One day After the Battle with Byakuran)

"Tsuna- kun, can I talk to you?" Kyoko approached Tsuna

"Yes, but May I ask why?"

"You'll found out" Kyoko smiled and they went for a walk and went to the forest and stumbled on Tsuna's coffin

"Sorry, that's mine"

"I know it has the 'X' mark." There was silence in the air then Kyoko: "Um... Tsuna- Kun (whisper) Tsu- Kun!" Tsuna almost jumped in shock when Kyoko was calling him by his nickname. "You know Tsu- kun, I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Kyoko said loudly, "What?" Tsuna said in shock, "Tsu kun, I love you since that day" Kyoko concluded, "I thought you only see me as a loser" Tsuna said confused, "I never did, maybe I did but it's different now. Now that I know who you are; what you do; why you have bruises all the time; why you kept changing and why you confessed to me" Kyoko said lovingly, "you knew all along that I meant it, right?" Tsuna asked still in confusion, "No, I thought you were joking before but when I saw your changes in just came at me that I loved you dearly" Kyoko confirms, "K-Kyo-Kyoko?" Tsuna stuttered, "Whenever, wherever we are I love you." Kyoko and Tsuna Kissed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know, you knowing all that was a shock for me but, I don't want to put you in danger." Tsuna still stand in protection of Kyoko.

"It's my decision, Tsu-kun, I decided to be with you, no matter what happens" Kyoko assured Tsuna, "Kyoko" Tsuna said and they kiss passionately.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nana's Blessing

Tsuna and Kyoko broke the kiss for air and Nana called them for dinner, they ate dinner and went to the living room for certain announcement:

"Mom, umm, you see... " he paused, "Kyoko is my girlfriend." Nana smiled, "Tsu-kun you already have the courage to tell me, I already know due to the scene I saw earlier."

FLASHBACK

Tsuna and Kyoko kissed passionately, Nana went to check on them, and then saw the scene, "So Tsu- Kun really grew up, and he's really like his father." She whispered and left.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tsuna and Kyoko blushed furiously because of embarrassment, then Tsuna regained his composure, "Mom, today came a letter from Italy requesting for me and Kyoko." Nana then said, "I see, are you meeting with your dad?" Tsuna kept quiet then said, "Dad is part of it so he will be there." Then Tsuna's phone suddenly rang and a message appeared from his dad,

From: Dad

To: Tsuna

RE: Mom INVITED

Tsuna are you home? If you are, tell Nana that she is invited for next week, she needs to know.

"Mom it seems you're invited as well next week." Nana flustered, "Me?" Tsuna nodded, "I need to call the tailors." Tsuna search the tailors' name and call:

"Yes, boss?" The speaker from the other line spoke.

"Come to Japan tomorrow for measurements of my mom, girlfriend and guardians" Tsuna ordered

"Yes, boss" he hung up and turn his attention to the girls, "Mom will you be ready for dad's explanations about what involve us (referring to himself and his dad)?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "Mom you need to be mentally prepare for this, I'm sorry we involved you in our world, this may put you in danger or you will come to hate us." Tsuna flushed his worried look on his mother, then Nana spoke: "Tsu-kun, I will never ever hate you and your dad, I've always known he is dealing something dangerous, ever since you were 5 and your grandpa Timoteo came, it also brings suspicions to me when you came home with bruises all he time." Nana explained, "Thanks mom" Tsuna looked at Kyoko, "This might work out." Tsuna smiled, "Umm... Tsu-Kun, about the clothes can I design your mom's dress?" Tsuna smiled, "Of course you may, right mom?" he looked at his mother, "It's fine, I would like to wear clothes you design, Kyoko- Chan" Kyoko smiled and hugged Tsuna, Nana smiled at the couple with happiness that Tsuna finally opened up to his dad and his girl friend.

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preparations

The tailors came to the Sawada residence the next day, after Tsuna came home from school, Kyoko already finished the design for the dress that she offered to design. All were present, Lambo also requested to were a suit since he is a guardian.

The tailors gather their measurements and went back to Italy to finish the requested clothes in 3-days –time, since they need to get there around Saturday night.

Tsuna already finished his paperwork and went to school regularly due to the monstrosity event that week, he got his test and math grades a passing point, his classmates are kind of frightened by his presence due to the bullying they gave him throughout the years.

The tailored clothes came that Friday of the week. Tsuna, and the others' packed their stuff for the flight for the next day. They need to get there before 7:00 pm for the meeting.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Departure

Tsuna, Kyoko, Nana and the others went to the airport for the flight.

Tsuna: Pinstripe suit with orange dress shirt with tie.

Yamamoto: Black suit with blue dress shirt with a loose tie.

Gokudera: Black suit with red dress shirt with a tie

Chrome: Pencil cut skirt, black boot that reaches her knees, with black coat and indigo blouse underneath

Mukuro: Black suit with indigo dress shirt with tie

Lambo: Mini suit complete with green dress shirt and black tie

Hibari: Black suit with purple dress shirt with tie

Ryohei: Black suit with yellow dress shirt with tie

Kyoko: Short pink dress with ruffled skirt with tube ribbon top with 3 inch heels

Nana: Long red dress with diamond forming sequence for design with red heels

While waiting, many people stare at them. Kyoko being in a tube top dress, Tsuna gave his coat to warm her up, she gladly accept. When the stewardess announce that Tsuna's flight is ready, he and his guardians board the flight

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kyoko's debut in Tsuna's world

They arrived at 6:20 PM at Italy. Tsuna and Co. rode a limo to get to Vongola HQ. The allied bosses are already there, some namely: Naito Longchamp and Enma Cozart. Tsuna held Kyoko while Iemitsu held Nana and the guardians acted as body guards.

They entered many have several glares on the young boss and his muse, one approached Tsuna, "Vongola Decimo, buongiorno, I see you brought your 'girlfriend' that is been rumoured." The man said, Tsuna smiled, "Si, sire, but don't insult Kyoko in front of me if you don't want any problems with the alliance, and forgive me at the tone of my voice, I don't want anyone insult my family even someone is already in it before I 'am." The man was terrified but Tsuna remained his polite manner, ignoring the fact he threatened the man.

They continue on greeting the others when Nono ask the bosses to sit on their respective sit, well Tsuna have the exception to sit in the front middle since he is the boss of the boss.

Kyoko insist to stand, "Tsu-kun, please." Tsuna smiled,

"Kyoko, you are the lady of the night, please sit beside me"

"Okay, Tsu-kun"

Kyoko sat beside Tsuna, the meeting began:

Kyoko never saw Tsuna's face to be very serious considering the fact that he is no-good in class back in Japan. He shows no fear and good leadership but one spoke, "how will you return the Vongola being a vigilant group when you bear the bloodshed from the time of Segundo to the time of Nono?"

"If..." Tsuna spoke, "If I can't return Vongola to its greatest then..." He stood up, "I WILL DESTROY THE VONGOLA!" He turned to the man that asked,

"Now, do you have any more insults?"

"No, please forgive me Decimo."

Tsuna smiled:

"Apology accepted"

Kyoko smiled at her boyfriend. She was surprised by Tsuna's attitude change but in a good way The meeting ended, Tsuna escorted Kyoko, the man Tsuna threatened approached them, "Vongola Decimo, I' m sorry for the way I acted before" Turned to Kyoko, "I'm sorry milady for insulting you, you are very lucky to have Decimo." Kyoko smiled. "Thank you for the compliment but please don't let such thing happen again" Tsuna smiled, "Yes, Milady" The man left them after he excused himself. Tsuna spoke, "Kyoko, thank you for being here" Kyoko looked at him, "Your welcome, Tsu-kun"

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tsuna's Restlessness, Kyoko's Worry

Tsuna was awake 3 days in a row; Kyoko is beginning to worry,

"Tsu-Kun" Tsuna looked at her,

"What is it, dear" Kyoko hesitated but,

"Tsu-kun, please rest, you've been awake for 3 days now, it's bad for your health."

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you for the concern Kyoko but please let me finish this."

Kyoko hugged him, "Tsu-kun please rest."

Tsuna blushed, "Kyoko just a little more, okay?"

Kyoko broke the hug and cried:

"Tsu-kun please rest, for me, I don't want to see you get sick. Didn't you noticed you already have no time to rest _and me_"

"Sorry Kyoko, I' m sorry" He hugged her, "Stop crying, okay?"

Tsuna planted a kiss on Kyoko's lips; he broke the kiss and asked, "Kyoko, why did you want me to rest tonight?" she blushed, "You see, Tsu-kun..." she blushed harder, "I want to sleep beside you tonight." Tsuna's turn to blush "I see well..." fixing his table and stood up "Let's go." They slept happily.

The next morning, Tsuna got up and went to his office:

"Thank God, no added paperwork..."

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tsuna's Return, Kyoko's Engagement

Tsuna returned to Japan with Kyoko and the others. They arrived at Namimori at exactly 7:49, only 11 minutes before school. They decided not to change clothes since they will only attend for a short while. Tsuna, Kyoko and the guardians went to school in their own limo.

"No way!" said one of the students who saw the limo. They saw the glimpse of Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna outside the window. "Are they Yamamoto and Gokudera of class 2-A, who is the one with brown hair?" Another student asked.

They went in the classroom. Nezu was already there teaching his wrong mathematical formula. "Ah! The delinquents return." Nezu said, "Mukuro!" Tsuna called the creepy illusionist. "Can you scare Nezu- sensei a bit?" Mukuro smiled (a creepy one). "Range the fright amount on my fright meter, please." Tsuna took his so called meter and range it to the max. "Okay, let's start." Mukuro took Nezu and jumped through the window. Mukuro being able to land like a cat, landed gracefully on the ground and started tormenting Nezu (I'm very cruel towards him, hehehe)

"Poor... Nezu - sensei." Kyoko said Tsuna put an arm on her shoulder. "He deserve it I can't let anyone insult my family." Kyoko smiled, "it's the same you did on the first meeting, right?" Tsuna smiled, "yes, but the tactics are different." After saying that he kissed Kyoko.

"Oi Dame- Tsuna!" Hana yelled at him.

"Why are you kissing my best friend?" Tsuna smirked

"Kurokawa-san, are you really Kyoko's best friend? Cause if you are, you should know that Kyoko is my girlfriend and Fiancée." Kyoko showed her ring.

"How? You accepted his proposal?" Kyoko smiled "Yes and it was embarrassing too. He did it in front of the whole Famiglia."

Flashback:

The final meeting was ending, Tsuna stood up and went to Kyoko, and he knelt and said while holding a box with a ring inside, "Sasagawa Kyoko, will you marry me after 10 years?" Kyoko was shocked and cried the tears of joy, "Yes, I love you, Tsu-kun" Tsuna put a ring on her finger and stood up then hugged her and many was applauding the young couple.

End of Flashback

"How bold of Sawada." Hana said in awe. Tsuna followed Mukuro telling him to stop. Nezu fainted due to the extreme illusions.

End of Chapter

End of story, thank you for supporting my very first fan fiction.

List of acknowledgement:

Keiko Terasaki

18

Raevi

And ruka126.


End file.
